


If you have a Minute, Captain.

by illusionDirector



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M, We do be making relationship happen, slow burn I guess? Awkward Arrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27800155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionDirector/pseuds/illusionDirector
Summary: “What do you mean by him?” Nereus asked slowly looking up from the boat as they genty sailed away on the calm sea, The two was in a very...unique conversation “It’s nothing. I just thought He would be the one to help y’know? But there’s a new guy. My type of guy.” Arrow replied quietly leaning back the sun hiding from them“That someone controlls the Sea.”
Relationships: Simping - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey! This will be certainly interesting to say the least. O-0 but Oh well prepare for the rollercoaster. Since this will be interesting.

I’m ** _Going back to 505..._**

That’s the song he was playing through his head phones. Nereus told him about it, so of course he’d try it out. The cold weather didn’t help in any way either. Arrow fidgeted with his lead of his headphones. It went by first really, how the whole power situation zoomed by. Why did he feel like he was lost? Lost in this whole sea of words that can’t seem to be said.

Arrow sat up from his bed, looking at the mess that was bestowed before him, laughing quietly as he took off his headphones. He then stopped. Looking at the colour. It was bright, bright red some colour that gave off a ignorant colour which he didn’t seem to mind. The colour always made him feel sickly. Not because of the design just it reminded Arrow of him. 

“I’m not him I’m me.” He repeated to himself quietly as he went to go out his door to be greeted by someone “Hey there!” The voice was light, just the type that you’d stop and smile at. It was Nereus, his- good friend of his. They shared a bond that was Interesting to the likes of outsiders. “What’s up?” Nereus asked again gently shaking his hand in front of Arrow’s eyes, he stepped back rubbing his eyes “S-sorry. What are you doing here?” He replied leading him out side of his room closing the door being himself. The odd thing was he didn’t expect his friend to quite literally drag him out of the house, it was odd but Nereus was odd, nothing was weird about that.

”Me, You Boat now.” Nereus said with no explanation making Arrow teleport him to his boat. Once they arrived they just sat there in complete silence. And with slience there’s thoughts. Bad thoughts. “Hey Nereus. I’m a..bad person? Did I mess up with everyone. Did a hurt you?” He said the last part quietly remembering that he pushed everyone away. Not intentionally but it all got in his head. HE got inside his head. The blue haired didn’t reply after a minute but then turned around to him. It was all seem to be set into motion, the sun setting. The coldness going away.

it felt like a movie.

”No. You didn’t. Arrow you were lost! You didn’t know how you pull yourself out. And yeah sure it scared me I lost you for well you! You..scared me Arrow. But your here now. And that’s all that matters to me.” He explained stretching his arms out sighing “But Whatever is going on now, We can Fix this together. Alright? We can fix this together.”


	2. For you I’ll Bleed myself dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Talk to me, not as the weak one but as you, Arrow.” It was harder than to speak than to do it. It was. Hard. Harder than he thought.
> 
> If only he knew that he had a friend to help him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s is more than he thinks

“We can fix this.” He said back to Nereus letting a sigh escape his lips. The mood felt heavy on Attoed shoulders. See if you said that to him a long time ago he’d be shaking his head. Why did he feel like this was something someone told him a long time ago? Why? WHY? Arrow let out a shaken sigh again “Wh-why Rouge-I mean Nereus, what are you planning? You’re acting very hyper than usual.” He covered his mouth, that was a name he didn’t say in a while. 

Rouge.

He was his ex partner. A jerk too. Arrow didn’t see it all until after the power situation. The headphones, was HIS. He forgot about it until now. God had it been that long? Or was he that dense to not see it? “Rouge? You’ve been talking about him a lot in your sleep. Don’t ask, I just know. I know you’re struggling right now but you’ll be okay. You have everyone to help you. Listen, whatever you do I’ll follow.” He said resting his hand on Arrow’s shoulder, it brightened his mood like a sprinkle of joy. Would he follow him? Or was it just a words that never seen the light of day? Rubbing his face Arrow chuckled “Okay, okay you win.” He smiled brightly at this someone who lit up his world

He was it 

The Sailor Himself had him hooked by the teeth he wasn’t even aware of it.

It felt as if nothing changed between them, just like when they were younger the difference was One was away with one being closer than ever “You impress me, you, you certainly made me rethink the reality of being me. For you I’d bleed myself dry.” Arrow said dreamily unaware what he meant. Going red as a tomato he facepalmed ‘that was EMBARRASSING! Way to go mister lover man..’ he shouted at himself in his head scolding that stupid sentence that he just said. However the pirate laughed like a actual sailor “Man you really are sappy! Not bad for a simp.” He joked messing with Arrows hair which recived a jokingly punch in the arm.

“Hey! Not cool.” He retorted pretending to stand on the boat dramatically Nearly falling in. Nereus pulled him in though, so no chance of injury was possible. This was new, sure they were ‘close’ but this was different. It’s just not that not noticeable. Arrow knew that He was probably just-

“Uh? Arrow, you are literally on top of me.” It took a minute for that to register. HE WAS?! Was it good? No but eh it’s a one off “Sorry!” He scrambled off covering his face in embarrassment, how dumb is he? Well pretty stupid but still dumb. Nereus was just laughing again “For you Arrow I’d control the sea.” Was he joking? Maybe? How was he suppose to know? ‘I don’t get him, wait no I love him! Ugh why is this confusing..’ he thought sombrely hanging his head in Shame.

“For you, I’d bleed myself dry.” They said it at the same time even though Arrow didn’t mean to say it out loud “Haha, we are totally soulmates huh? Well then. I got lucky.” And that’s when he lit up Arrow’s world up like wildfire


	3. Ties that bind the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You certainly are acting odd. Ever since you were hanging out with my brother.” Oh no. That was the jackpot

**t** “Dude Okay you’re acting odd.” He then remembered something. ‘ _Oh. OH! OH HE MEANT-HE MEANT. Forget idiot’_ Arrow fixed for his hair trying to get his find off if it. That was smooth too smooth for his own good. God why did that throw him off guard? Oh well it’s over with now. Arrow moved from the boat “Hey I need to go now. It was....nice. Nice talking to you Ner Ner.” They both fistbumped with Nereus trying to mess with Arrow’s hair “Awwe. Okay, see you on the flip side.” The pirate said with a toothy grin surfacing upon his face.

Teleporting back it was just the same as before he left. His headphones were this time still playing a song. A different one.

**It’s over isn’t it? Isn’t it? Isn’t it over ..**

Wow. Someone had been here. In His room. Knew he should’ve not let that window open. That was dumb. “Hey Arrow? Missed me?” Oh. It was that guy again. Rouge was sitting on the window ledge fixing his Hair in the reflection. He changed. Last time they met Rouge had a full had of hair on him. Now it was half shaven on the side. Rouge gently kicked the floor as he glanced up at Arrow a smirk on his face, plus they weren’t together anymore so why was he here? Teasing him? Dissing him about how he can’t control his powers? Fair enough but still. Low blow.

”No. Leave. Before you Make things worser for yourself.” Arrow replied with venom in this teeth as he attempted to gently push him out the window, it was the first floor so even if he was to fall He’d not get damaged too much sadly. “But I’m here so grow up. Or has the weird blue sailor made you flunk your entire personality? Anyway look. You need help.” Rouge pushed him away getting up from the window fixing his shirt.

”I do? Talking about yourself there hypocrite. If you cared where was you when I needed you? Gone. And I don’t need you now. And I never will need you. I’ve grew up. When will you?” He used the same thing to Rouge readjusting his headphones until Red grabbed them throwing them out he window. Great. There goes Arrow’s coping. As if this couldn’t get anymore worse. Truth be told it did. So much worse. “Can you not? Look okay! So I wasn’t there. I’m here to..actually break you. Dumb as It sound so you are a smartass. Just like the mister blue haired idiot.” That was the last straw for Arrow. He shoved Rouge to the floor in frustration, slightly kicking him in the leg “Make fun of Nereus one time I’ll make sure you won’t Be walking any time soon.” Now that was cool and all but odd he wouldn’t dare say that but hell he did.

”Haha I like your words man! You certainly haven’t changed. Maybe next time though.” He said as he went out leaving Arrow.

”Arrow? It’s Moana, what were you talking about with Nereus?”


	4. The ringing in my ears won’t stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW panic attack!

“Nothing really. Just spoke about-“ her eyes seemed to zone in on Arrow staring at him with every cell in her body, her beady eyes looking straight at him. Man she really was over protective about him, fair Arrow has a sister so they are he same in that retrospective.

“Okay you got me we talked about our past problems but nothing bad. I promise. He’s really- nice! Yeah nice.” He said with a wave of heat on his face. Great. Way to go, that’s one way to expose yourself. Moana pursed her lips together slumping over then looking back at Arrow “Listen. You better treat him than. He deserves better. Better than ever.” Moana muttered the last part quietly leaning against the wall. They had one thing in common.

Making sure Nereus was given the world.

The was some things that was not explainable e.g Arrow not being able to use his powers. But trying to explain to his sister that-never mind. It was complicated, but He thought she got the message though. “Wait how did you know?” He asked cocking his head sideways; that was a good question. Was it that really obvious? Then again he was writing a song that some probably heard. Moana laughed in response “Wow just wow. He talks about you a lot too.” She replied with as she nudged the door open, creaking open like a horror movie cliche but no-one was there.

After a few minutes of slience between them “You are interesting Y’know? The things you come up with.” She joked as she left The room.

It was quite again, Arrow hated it. He wanted it to be loud but nothing gave him any good. Covering his ears he began to hum a song again but his shaking stopped him in his tracks. He felt numb again, every thing was spinning around him with the sound of a high pitch whistle that felt like it was deafening him. It had been awhile since he felt this way. The noise was getting louder and louder with his breathing getting worse “Think of...think of..” he could not think at all everything was out of his reach.

He then felt something warm on his shoulder, he couldn’t open his eyes to check what it was the ringing was slightly there, whoever it was, kept doing circles around his back which soothed him. It felt like everything he kept held up just unravelled like string. It began to die down as the person kept repeating it until his breathing was calm “Hey. I got you. I got you.”

Who was that? Most important who? He attempted to get up up but the person just pushed him back down. Arrow’s eyes weighed heavy unable to gather his surroundings, he could only feel touch burning of his tears. But then something else was there “Arrow! C’mon it’s Nereus blanking me isn’t funny. Come on.” He said again shaking his shoulder, He looked up at Nereus forcing a smile into his face “Why are you here? Surely you’ve got something better to do.” He joked as he wiped his eyes.

Nereus scoffed at the response, he then out of nowhere was holding his hand tightly as if he was afraid to let go. Was he? Or was he just not in the mood to make a funny joke? The quietness ached him “C’mon where’s the funny joke-“ he was cut off by Nereus putting a finger on his friends lips before moving it away. Was he being serious for once? This was weird. Nereus is usually the joking type not

The serious dude. He looked at the floor “You scared me then. You wasn’t breathing properly.” He said covering his face his blue hair covered his his beautiful eyes “I’m okay. Plus it’s fine okay? We are okay.” His voice was slightly shaken but it was enough to reassure him. Nereus glanced at Arrow once last time until he gave in and laid on the bed with him. This was crazy. Certainly crazy. Arrow’s heart was beating out of his chest ‘Lord, this is terrifying.’ He Thought screaming at himself for doing this.

They two just sat there is slience until He turned on his side to look at Nereus “Rouge huh? Listen I’m...I’m here for you man.” Nereus said quietly, Arrow didn’t realise but his hands was gently around his shoulders so that Nereus’ bead laid on his shoulder too “Don’t...hide away okay?l” he was still is Serious mode to Arrow, he gently nodded in agreement “I know. I’m glad you stayed. I wouldn’t be here if you didn’t.” He admitted as his eyes began to close to let the sleep throw its self over “You..” Arrow didn’t hear what Nereus said at the start before that ‘You’ as sleep threw itself over.

That was the first good nights sleep he had in awhile...


	5. A Song That Never Reached The Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t know! I just wanna impress him. I mean hell, he does make me laugh so...shouldn’t I return the favour?” Arrow shouted accidentally covering his mouth. That wasn’t wise. Stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to do this for awhile.

Last night was really surprising, he hit the Jack pot, the pot not being a complete idiot, walking up from his pit that was a bed with his head phones were dangling from his head. Seemed Nereus had left his room. Nereus never seemed to be serious around him it still took him by surprise. There was a song that was playing very quietly through the headphones, it was something song he never head before. Did...Nereus put this on to help him sleep? That was considerably nice of him to do that. He looked at what was playing. Mr LoverMan. Sounded cool.

He sat up leaving the headphones on the side of his bed. “Y’know I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna try my best to use what’s in my head. Just, hope my head knows what’s best.” He said jokingly to himself leaving his bedroom to go into a spare room. In the corner there was a guitar, it was extremely noticeable it being black and white with it having Pride colours as the choice of colour strap. Picking it up, he gently tugging the Strap around his shoulder a grin hitting his lips. 

Messing around with the strings the purple one groaned in defeat as he continued to try and get a beat going in his head, if SeaHawk could do it so could Arrow starting just strumming his guitar awkwardly “C’mon you weirdo. Can’t you play properly?” He muttered hitting the strings angrily in frustration. Was music wasn’t his thing? He doubt that was the case. 

He was now outside the house just walking through the path with the guitar humming quietly as he tried to get a good song into his mind ‘Why is this so hard to do? More importantly how does Nereus do this..’ he thought with him staring at the sun. It was bright out it could blind you almost if you didn’t look properly. Arrow began to strut down the Grassy hill top that dominated the land so widely it was a amazing view. Orange and red drooled over the sky. Arrow sighed and sat down on the hill top, glancing at the sky his thoughts began to spiral.

‘Would...River think I’m being a good friends toward Nereus? Or would he think the opposite?’

Those thoughts sometimes plagued Arrow’s mind a lot at night. He didn’t seem to know why either. Maybe it was because somethings happened that made him feel like that? Again he didn’t know. It felt like a light was turned off and River just walked away. Arrow knew he didn’t of course. But…he felt bad for Nereus, sometimes the urge to hug him and give him a hug comes into his mind but he knows Nereus doesn’t need it. It would just make things worse. 

After a long time swimming in his thoughts he actually started to play the guitar unaware of what he was doing. The cords, the pitch. It was all perfect to hear. A sweet as honey symphony that again felt perfect.

I’m Just Your Problem, well...

GO and be Someone else’s Problem

It’s not like I even sane now because..

Your just my demise, my inner chains

Go and Be Someone else’s Chains.

‘Woah. That was pretty cool.’ He thought to himself. Was that some sort of thing that was hiding his brain? Whatever it was it took its time to show up. Maybe Nereus’ singing is actually slightly working on him now. It feels weird. Maybe seeing Rouge was a bad idea, that’s the thing. It was about him. He wanted to revenge, wanted him to suffer, drag his name through the dirt wanted him gone. But whenever he moved, Rouge followed him everywhere with every single thing he does he brings it up the small things like

“Looking weird. You grew your hair?” Or

“Oh that’s my Headphones and my bracelet.” As if it bothers him. When it doesn’t. Rouge likes nitpicking a lot, every single step, word said he would use it against Arrow. He just hated him. And the feeling was mutual. “maybe i’ll See if everyone else likes this song.” Arrow said aloud staring at the guitar before shaking his head as if he said something stupid. They’d hate it. He hates how he still thinks of Rouge. Arrow didn’t want him, that was obvious. 

But of course his Brain is still in shock over the entire power loss situation Rouge making him act weird. Then. Then.

He fell for Nereus.

That was the bizarre thing. How did that happen? It felt too quick yet he liked it a lot. But then what if he didn’t feel the same? Stuck in rejection would suck but again he would get use to it. Being stuck in the mud wasn’t something out of the ordinary. “They don’t need to hear this song it’s stupid.” And with that he left. He thought there was laughter but it was all in his head.

Like most things was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wonder why he didn’t play it? Maybe he do be nervous •_•


	6. Dancing with the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take it city boy. Won’t be that bad for you. I mean you took everything from me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the old ring thing Arrow use to wear a lot, well you’ll find out about it in this chapter, might be long however so sorry in advance.

In theory everything happens for a reason. Example, you can have ill confidence in yourself and have a reason. And sometimes having that much confidence can back fire significantly. Maybe that’s why we rely on ‘chance’ to save us from our falling grace.

A small little ring. Laid next to Arrows bed side. It wasn’t a posh one. Just a very whiteish pale ring. Extremely thick too. Not a thin one. It was given to by someone. Rouge told him it was a good idea to get it. The thing was there was something special about the ring. Not a special cute thing. Special as in power. The first time he put it on was in front of Rouge. Even that scum didn’t realise the mess he had just created, it took. A few moments until Arrow snapped temporarily.

But went back to normal almost instantly. In theory Rouge thought it would be fine but of course he was absolutely wrong.

“What are you-Hey calm down Arrow! Remember-“ he cut himself off looking forwards the different person that he just witnessed. This person was different to Arrow. He just and his fist close to his face “Nothing to remember. Only black.” 

That day felt like it happened decades ago. Now he just looks at the ring. He wore it casually once but it didn’t actually work. And that time was. Scary. Really scary. The worse thing was he wore it infront if Nereus when they had to do a Misson together.

The details wasn’t important but he one time got out of control that badly that He had to get held back. Retelling it hurts but sometimes the pain can help someone with the reality of it.

He could blame shadow weaver, that would be the main person. But of course being all high and mighty shadow weaver just shrugs off his comments.

Again he just wanted someone to blame. Someone to throw all his worries into someone, something. Hell even if he shouted angrily at someone in a different language it would be pretty good. There’s something that he didn’t know about the ring which is incredibly…well odd. The ring; it makes him act more brutally honest. 

Yes he’s dense but Arrow’s good at being tongue tied on the spot. However he can’t seem to control when he puts it on it’s just what his mind throws itself towards. Another occasion was when Someone Started on one of his family members, so he took it into his own hands.

The alleyway was dark, seeing was hard to with someone who was terrible sight. Walls crumbled and tumbled onto the floor shattering to the floor into a diamond form. Sounds was drowned out by the rain which was screaming and crying down from the skies “Hey there Good sir.” A voice shouted walking through the alleyway, the man came in fully black suit that included black shades sunglasses “Seems you are related to the-“ thunder cut off the man with Arrow stepping out with a smile crawling onto his face.

“And what is point? Listen my dad may only a good shot with my mom. But trust me on this one. I’m not so hesitant against violence.” He said laughing as he pulled out a bow pointing at The man “I will give you 10 seconds to leave. And leave my family, friends alone. Understood?” He said adjusting his aim gently up towards the man’s face. With spite crawling onto his face. It was until he heard Nereus shouting his name.

He sighed pulling the bow down giving a distasteful sigh. He didn’t want to ignore his friend’s shout for him “You’ll lucky he is here. But if you say anything again. Trust me you’ll rethink all it.” He spat on the ground as he turned away taking the ring. It accidentally dropped onto the floor. The man poked at it picking up with a skeptic look. He tapped something at it, with a hint of dark red hounding it he threw it back to Arrow “Forgot something.” He said to him, as The purple one picked up the ring nodding as he went away.

If only he knew he made a deal with the Devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well the devil takes and takes huh? Don’t youll get the purple blue duo again soon I have a actual idea for the next chapter!


	7. Water that sliences scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It kept rising and rising shivering throwing itself onto every piece of land it could find even getting some people got caught in it but “Arrow?! Arrow?!” No reply could be heard with cries from water screaming itself into the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like adding angst. So angst there shall be. Buckle up lmao. I’d recommend listening to Achilles (I don’t know the actual name-) since it just goes with the vibe

Nereus and Arrow Lay on the grassy hill, the purple had his guitar playing a song he tried to remember to impress Nereus, whom laughed at his stupid but ‘good lyrics’ was something he’s extremely good at. By that he means whatever but words comes to mind “When I get drunk on the weekend I look worse but looking through the window always hurts, my mind goes numb but I love the burn the acid hurts like heaven.” He sighed laughing out loudly shaking his head looking at Nereus’ eyes causing him zone out.

“Arrow? Dude! Look the water Man, it’s hhh...rising?” He shook Arrow’s shoulder looking up at the ocean. For once he was right once. It was throwing itself around like a kid tantrum. It started thrown the waves more aggressively “Bro?thought you were the one of the people who could control the sea?!” Arrow retorted standing up looking at the sea once more. Not waiting another minute he grabbed Nereus by the wrist and teleporting them both back to the castle.

“What do you mean it’s all flooded?!” Arrow shouted confused by it was still happening. Nereus, whom literally sat on Arrow’s shoulders.  
“I don’t know? As in we might be the under the bloody sea!” He said angry whacking his friends head like a set of bongos. 

Arrow groaned at his stupid friends taking him off of his shoulders “I need to go and make sure everyone is safe alright?” He quickly ran out the door smiling to Nereus as he left his side. Nereus’ eyes widened as he tried to get him to not do that but that obviously failed “Idiot!” He said angry towards the door before running out to see where he had went. 

Oh boy. This was very bad idea. Believe it or not but Arrow has a fear of water. In a matter of fact he wants to not just JUMP into cold water. Arrrow climbed a old little tree house , instead of going inside the dumb idiot decided to climb it to check if a group was okay ‘Bad idea...note to self wear something with a better grip..’ he thought to himself himself climbing up until he noticed the wood started to go on him. “shit!” He shouted teleporting again. This time he was up on a weird tower, with a smooth square landing spot.

It was pretty high up, you could see the water rising from the bottom. And that was pretty high enough you could see all the mini people looking like ants.

His stomach turned with his legs starting to shake. He couldn’t teleport out of this one. Trying it several times just for sure. Everything felt all dizzy. Arrow took a deep breath to keep himself in check but that failed. Realising the truth of ehstveas happening. Shaking his head aggressively he slowly stood up grimy staring at the ground. Then something happened. Maybe it was adrenaline or perhaps a way to get himself heard.

Arrow screamed.

Not a joking scream or a angry scream just a hallow bare no restrained scream. It lasted for so long it probably made some people deaf if he heard it ‘I’m stuck, I’m stuck up here! No, no..’ he thought making a fist. He heard a voice then out of nowhere. “ARROW!” It was Nereus. He found him. How? Then again thats the blue bird for you.

“Jump! I’ll catch you! Plus it’s isn’t that high. It’s just above getting down height size.” That last part did make him laugh a tiny bit. Even calmed his nerves for a second or two “I can’t! Also JUMP?! Dude am I a bird? The answer is no!” He did a bird gesture trying not to laugh at his own joke. Another moment of slience before Nereus put his hand out “Trust me, Love!” Arrow didn’t hear the last part of his sentence, he was to busy being scared.

Okay,okay,okay so maybe he could. Getting up awkwardly Arrow yelded his eyes up before adjusting his feet. Closing his eyes the purple jumped off his heart matching onto his stomach. All he felt so light as if he was in space. Up until Nereus caught up in a brides maid position “Oh Jesus thanks Ner. I owe you..” he got down Nothing the water was leaving the area. He put his arm around Nereus’ shoulder “looks like someone controlled the sea now huh? C’mon let’s go back. My feet are killing me.” Arrow said dragging him gently 

“Sure Arrow.....sure...”


	8. Christmas for the wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dude there is a...Moana.No. Don’t even think about it.” Arrow said pointing his finger at her before looking at Nereus whom was confused “You good there?” The mistletoe didn’t move. Arrow’s face went red extremely, extremely red.

Arrow didn’t really get Christmas. No he wasn’t moody about it it was just one of those things that he couldn’t seem to get. He preferred Halloween though dressing up scaring the likes of Moana and his sister was worth the trouble of it happening. But Christmas was so....sappy. Everything about was just off to him. But the snow was nice however, looking into was just satisfying with the snow gently falling down into a weird odd angle. It was Christmas now. He would do the same thing he had always done when he was younger. Stare at the snow of course. But this year was different, not because He was with Someone else or the fact that Rouge isn’t there anymore.

He felt the snow talking to him. Shouting at him. Roaring even. It was shouting something weird “Skeletons, Skeletons what do we have here?” No. He was hearing things right? Yeah probably. Arrow sat down on the snow staring at the mini pale bits that were crushed into the ground. Ever since the ring everything was going down hill. “Hey you good? Has it started up again?” Nereus said wrapping his arms around Arrow’s stomach. The purple one’s face blushed but no words escaped his lips. 

Physical touch? New. Too new. Shaking his head quietly he managed to recover his midlife crisis “Yeah.” He moved away from Nereus. Arrow moved into a tree accidentally falling backwards. He groaned as he rubbed his head “Ow! Oh look it’s-“ he sat up noticing the mistletoe.

“Oh come on! I’m not- I know I’m one for it but I’m not doing it!” He said shivering staring at the thing above him. It took a minute but The pirate started laughing controllable “Your scared of a kiss dude? The great Arrow shook by a mistletoe? That’s a new one to add to the list of things your petrified of.” Nereus jokes nudging him slightly which increased his blushing by probably 20000000th percent. Letting out a groan in defeat he turned to the tree folding his arms “don’t test me Ner.” He replied with humming a tune quietly pressing his palm against the trunk of the tree waving his hand around at the snow. Just like the ground it was crunchy but more soft.

Knowing Nereus wouldn’t leave him alone. So he went into plan B. Turning back around he looked around before gently kissing his lips, no it wasn’t for long only for a short second. But for Nereus it was lasting a long time. The pirate squeaked “Okay! I get it man. You’ve got the balls to do it. But Jesus that’s too smooth. Next time give me a warning.” Rubbing his lips until he stopped his mid confusion staring at the ground “Y’know that time you went berserk because of your ring thingy when you scared me like that. Was a pretty cool fight though. I had a big bruise.” That stung to remember. Shaking his head Arrow put his hand out to Nereus.

“Have a dance with me tomorrow. Y’know the ball? C’mon just me and you. And if you are lucky, I’ll save you a dance. And what you got a bit of today. Think of it as my Christmas present to you.” Nereus mumbled something under his breath so quietly that Arrow didn’t hear it the first time “I’ll consider it.” Nereus repeated looking at him this time. Boom. That was easy now he needed to confirm it. He grabbed his hands letting his breath let his warmth hug their hands. The grin that shoved onto his mouth was extremely noticeable “But. Still the offer is there. Right need to head back. Dad will be very annoyed at me if I don’t show up.” He stepped back. Arrow clicked his fingers giving Nereus his beanie from his pocket waving goodbye as he had to teleport .

He was finally dreaming of a white Christmas


	9. A void of manic actions now a full circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Right? Rouge made you do that right?! You didn’t want to do it right?!” Nereus said shaking him aggressively anger flushing through his face his grip tightening as he stared in at Arrow “C’mon tell me, tell me right....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooooo angst angst time!

The fight Arrow and Nereus had wasn’t on purpose. Not that they wanted to fight. It happens one time. He had the ring on. It was different than before. Usually they are the peaceful ones out of them all. The thing that set Nereus off was how...different Arrow was then expected to be like. 

His eyes weighed heavy looking at the darkened floor cracks appearing cracking even more like he stood on it. Arrow got up from the wall to walk outside, the sky was dark as if a sheet was pulled over itself ‘Great. Wait why is the ring there?’ He rubbed his eyes as he glanced at it, his eyes widened at the realisation.

It was red. Dark red.

Oh. Oh. This is fine. He’s fine. Not like it was a big deal. And just like another smack to the face he then remember why he wore it to prove that he’s more than a kid always clearing his throat. That explained the shouting he heard.

God it made his ears sting in pain. In his opinion Arrow wasn’t in the wrong he had a right to be annoyed at everyone. He wasn’t a little boy anymore, he has a right to go on missions like everyone else not in his room being all jazzed out. Arrow closed his eyes feeling his tiredness slip into motion until he heard a shout that most definitely woke him up “Arrow! Talk to me now!” It was Nereus. He flinched getting up at his sudden shout.

He sighed staring straight towards Arrow in a way that made him feel very uncomfortable.

“It wasn’t you Right? Rouge made you do that right?! You didn’t want to do it right?!” Nereus said shaking him aggressively anger flushing through his face his grip tightening as he stared in at Arrow “C’mon tell me, tell me right....” he said with his voice cracking for the first time in a while. The purple one looked away in sheer fear. He didn’t want to respond. Especially to someone to someone he loved. It seemed so bizarre to say that to someone like him. Clearing his throat he was about to speak until something hit the side of his neck. Arrow’s Knees buckled under him. 

For a few moments he was silent until he got up like a very slow slug form. Arching his back all the way down before springing back up grabbing Nereus’ arms and wrapping them around the pirates body “Woah! Your eyes. Arrow can you hear me?! Hey answer me damnit!” He shoved off the weird looking boy now. His eyes were no longer the same colour as they was no longer Arrow in there.

Something else was there. It shoved Nereus Back gently circling his throat “Your friend is easy to break into. I’d do something and he wouldn’t know.” It replied with a snarky expression, grabbing his friends shirt pulling him up.

After a few hours they were both bruised batters you name it. The entity left somehow, leaving the poor Arrow to reap the consequences “I hate everyone and everything and no-one will change my-“ he felt a sharp pain as he looked up to see Nereus going onto the ground to hug Arrow, burying his head into his chest “I th-th-thought you. That was stupid. You really did make me thing I lost another lover. Not cool man. N-N-Not..” he started to cry out nowhere it felt as if he was keeping it all inside. It was ugly sound something he didn’t want to hear ever again.

>Arrow sighed gently tapping his head “Nereus I’m here. I won’t pull any stunts to leave you. I’m here and I will always be here.” He sat up looking at the sky. He sighed painfully but he felt relieved he forgot about what happened. “Arrow?”>

“Yeah?” He said awkwardly as he looked at Nereus waiting for a reply. “I’m happy your okay. Can we head home. My head is killing me and I think yours is too.” He joked rubbing his head. Arrow laughed getting up and also helping Nereus up letting a smile show for a moment “Alright Captain.” He said as he teleported away.


	10. Ballroom Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sat on the ground looking up at the ceiling’s design the spiralled down onto the ground. Arrow placed his finger on the floor gently spinning a piece of rock on the floor.
> 
> So much of being a good dancer party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d recommend listening to Line without a Hook or whatever idk

Today was the day the day. Now don’t get Him wrong he can dance, when Arrow wants to use his head. Dancing wasn’t his forte, if he could only dance it would be break dancing which he stilll wasn’t good at it. He had to be normal which wasn’t really a good thing. The only dancing he had done was when he was a child. And that one time he’d dance on a boat with Nereus. Funny he’s the only one he would willing fail to dance around with.

Arrow was sitting down looking down in a chair, just a small little dark one, looking at his new watch to check the to see what time it was, he didn’t know how Ball- dancing parties work. Apparently this one was a masquerade ball. One were you wore a mask so no-one knew who you looked like. That was the kind of thing Arrow likes. Mystery. But what mask would he need to wear? Not something big that would not be cool. Maybe a falcon mask? Or even a big bear?

That still isn’t cool. After a long time thinking Bow walked into the room, handing him a blue bird mask, it was dark blue with white curving around the sides to join up together. “Huh?” Arrow squinted At it trying to think what on Earth he was getting at. Bow out his hand on his son shoulder “It suits you.” He said as he walked out the room. Well it did look nice that he can’t disagree with. He put on the mask trying to see through it. It was difficult but he got control of it soon. He sighed pulling it up to leave the room.

Would Nereus be there? He hoped he was. Saying see you at the Ball would sound stupid if he wasn’t. He’d be wearing a mask too right? God it’ll be like finding a needle in a haystack. Arrow groaned in defeat until he saw a group of people taking off their masks, that’s not supposed to happen right? You need to keep your masks on correct? Arrow tried to look through his masks and saw something moving past him whispering in his ear as they moved “You’ll need to be careful, you maybe have been put into the wrong crowd.” What? That was weird. Scratch that, concerning even.

Taking his mask off to see a wave of fear was thrown on top of him, they all had red beady eyes all of them. Then someone shoved past him dragging him along “Hey! Hey!” He shouted until it stopped dragging him. It turned to him. Arrow heard a familiar laughter ring in his ears “Sayonara, Arrow.” It was Rouge his cackling got louder and louder until.

He woke up. It was a dream? No way it could’ve been. He had the mask on still. Double checking he looked at everyone’s eyes. They were normal. Not red.

A hour or so later the Party Began. But no-one was wearing a mask. Only he was. In reality it felt normal. But it didn’t feel right. He had a old fear of shadow weaver and it gotten to the point that he wasn’t able to be himself. But his friends got him out of that place. Yet even so he felt so scared right now. But why? It was scary. Everyone’s eyes had a intention somewhere even if they didn’t tell you. That means Nereus, Moana everyone does. He saw Moana and a few others he knew. Arrow’s throat tightened up with his mind racing off crazy.

Did he know why he was having a rough night? No. Not really. Some one wouldn’t stop making comments to his mum and dad. He shaked his head as he tried to walk towards the centre of the room to do a apparent thing. Until someone he saw someone, it looked like Rouge but he knew it wasn’t him. Arrow clumsy walked into someone, they had red wine which spilled onto Arrow “Watch it idiot. God people like you are pathetic.” That stung him a bit. “Listen here. If anyone finds out about....your little secret..” Arrow realised what he was doing now.

He kept looking at Nereus, longingly, which didn’t make him feel better. Then it felt like everyone was staring at him all those beady eyes. Those eyes that has intentions. ‘No...no...no..’ his thoughts shouted at him as he stumbled backwards looking at the ground. He only saw Nereus after the first man spoke. Arrow’s heart went down as he left the room falling as he escaped the fear that thrown itself onto his mind.

Why....why did he call it Arrow’s dirty little secret?


	11. Bruised lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your dirty little secret? Am I secret now?” He said as he leaned over him with his eyes locked with Arrow and his hands resting on his. He’s drunk probably. Nereus wouldn’t do this……right?

It all ached. All the sounds that tried to get to his ears was drowned out. He kept running and running until he fell over across the hallway, getting up on one leg just to continue running. Who told that person about him? Most importantly thing that would sting him. His head was spinning around like a disco. He didn’t know where he was going just running in a straight line with his eyes closed just made sense to him. To think someone could just say that infront of everyone? Was he sane.

Arrow stopped running and fell against a wall. Slowly leaning against the wall before just hitting the ground. His back was hunched over with his head buried into arms, whimpering quietly shaking along aside his cries. His eyes were in pain from all the tears. His breathing was ragged his voice cracking every five seconds. It all felt painful. His lungs felt as if smoke was inside of him, just severe pain. It all felt like a dumpster fire. No-one was there to help him. He was alone. Just like last time. Just a speck of dirt on the side of someone’s shoe. Arrow took a deep breath tried to look up but he just looked back down. Maybe this was karma? River telling him to grow a pair and stop relying people? He’d wouldn’t mind it? Karma is karma.

He didn’t move he just laid there depressingly with his eyes closed he forgot about the world. Himself. Was this the thing to make him go mad? A small mini blip? He began to feel his eyes weigh heavy. Every time he kept trying to keep himself awake incase anyone would come by.

The power him to sleep got the better him for a few minutes. But he still had a complete shut down. Well physically. Arrow couldn’t move even if his life depended on it. But after those few very minutes he was awake again but his muscles wouldn’t let him move. He was too comfy to move. For a moment he felt relaxed until he remembered why he was there.

Why he was sitting there in first place.

It wasn’t along before he actually left something next to him. It was a warmth presence that felt wrapped around him. Next thing he knew someone’s hand was on his. Arrow’s eyes faintly upwards to get a glance. It took a minute or two it took a few moments for his brain to register who the person actually was. He didn’t want to move at all. Even if it was Nereus. He wasn’t in the mood to talk currently, so he’d have to wait awhile before he could get a chance to speak to him.

“Arrow? It’s nereus? You’ve been here for a hour I’ve looking for you since you ran out!” He said quietly as he held his hand trying to get Arrow’s attention. Nereus bit his lip and decided to break the ice. “Who said it to you. Please talk.I just want to know buddy.” He said quietly gently ruffing through his hair. Poor boy was pale, his eyes this time opened slightly to look up at Nereus but no response. After another look of despair on his face Arrow mustered up a few words “Secret. One of them told everyone about it. Now they all look at me weird.” He replied as he gripped. Nereus’ hand back before letting go. 

Did Nereus always look so attractive? His eyes were just locked into him and no-one else. Maybe this was a good thing? His eyes slightly closed a bit as he focused on Nereus.

Nereus shook his head as he stared at the red liquid that was downed on Arrow’s shirt. He looked back up at Arrow concerned but he shook his head to calm him down. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I could of dealt with that weirdo.” He folded his arms in frustration until Arrow calmed him down. He looked upwards at the ceiling wanting to ask a question but his lips wouldn’t move nor his voicebox would cooperate with him.

Arrow let out a quiet laugh at what he had said. He always sounded cocky at some points. Maybe that’s what he liked about him. He’s just so- never mind that Arrow’s mind was walking way more ahead of him than he would’ve liked. “That stain looks permanent.” He said quietly gently grabbing the bit of where the red wine had stained Arrow’s shirt rubbing his finger over it in circles repeatedly thinking of what to say.

“Did you every love anyone after River?” Arrow immediately turned away in shock of what he had just said. To his surprise Nereus wasn’t bothered by the question “I’m currently am now if that counts.” He said almost too quickly for Arrows comfort. The purple ones cheeks went extremely red from the thought of it being him. I mean it was a one a lot of numbers to think that he could get with him. Maybe it’s just selfishness or the fact that it could happen!

If he wasn’t so in the dumps if that happened he’d be jumping for joy like a little kid who won a bet. But currently he was in the dumps. After extremely terrible explaining the situation Nereus scoffed “Your dirty little secret? Am I secret now?” He said as he leaned over him with his eyes locked with Arrow and his poster stuck in place. His facial expression laced up with a small mini expression “Wh-What? What’s with the face huh?” He gritted his teeth as he stared back at Nereus with fear starting to peak up again. Was he...no Nereus wasn’t like that. He had standards.

‘’Maybe he’s drunk?’ Yeah that was it, probably? Again he wasn’t really sure. If he was then Jesus Christ he’s a really one of a kind. But what if he wasn’t? And what if he wasn’t? And that was the scary part.

“I don’t drink. I know you don’t either. And I...love you. Not jokingly or a bro. I genuinely, genuinely love you Arrow-” he was cut off by Arrow nodding. It was more than a nod to agree the same thing to him. Now this was NEW. Arrow couldn’t hold back the grin that appeared on his face. This was speeding along very quickly for once he couldn’t predict what was happening until it happened. 

He kissed him. They kissed.

It was definitely more relaxed on the pirates end, he definitely was smarter than he led on. And the fact that he didn’t even need go stumble forwards or move In the slightest to get what he wanted. As for Arrow he was mostly desperate literally asking for more than he was given. ‘Haha! Someone’s clingy.’ Nereus thought to himself.

It felt like minutes to the both of them until they pulled a way for air “If I had asthma Right now you’d be screwed.” Arrow joked at Nereus as he wiped his mouth, the blue laughed back before looking at him seriously “Are we? Y’know? Together?” Nereus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, Arrow nodded “Go back to the party I’ll be there soon.”

Nereus as he was about to go until Arrow spoke “If you have a minute captain I need to tell you something.” He raised a eyebrow at Him confused by what he meant. Nereus cleared his throat “Oh?” He asked tilting his hea. Sideways.

“I love you too, Nereus..”


End file.
